Mr Monk Meets Gregory House
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: I know the title isn't very exciting... Benjy gets sick, and Sharona calls Princeton Plainsboro teaching hospital, where a person is murdered in the hospital and Monk is asked to come help with the case...
1. Benjy's accident

Benjy Flemming was riding his moped around the neighborhood. Waiting for his mother, Sharona, to get home so he could drive her car anywhere she wanted it to go. He had his license 2 years and she still insists on going with him.

"I can't believe my mom." Benjy says to himself. Just then, her car pulls in the driveway. Benjy puts the moped in the garage and rushes over to her.

"Mom, can I drive your car tonight? I have a date." Benjy says braving his mother.

"I don't know Benjy. You haven't had your license that long." Sharona starts to say.

"Not that long! I've had my driver's license for 2 years mom!" Benjy hollers.

"I'm just concerned about you Benjy boy. That's all." Sharona says putting her hand on Benjy's cheeks, "fine, but we'll drive one time around the block before your date." Sharona replies trying to compromise with Benjy. They get in the snow covered December car. Benjy pulls out onto the street. As he pulls out into the road he starts seizing.

"Benjy! What's wrong?... Oh my.. Benjy!" Sharona screams. She pulls out her cell phone and dials 911.

________________________________________________________________________

Later in the Emergency Room Dr. Cameron and Dr. Chase are taking care of Benjy at the Princeton- Plainsboro teaching hospital in New Jersey. Sharona has called everybody she knows but the one man to help Benjy... Adrian Monk..


	2. Adam Lark's Murder

"Mr. Monk… Mr. Monk." Natalie Teeger says following Adrian Monk around. He is taking a look around his apartment for something that is wrong. He can feel that there is something wrong with his apartment, but he just can't figure it out. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with this apartment." Natalie whines. Adrian finds a pen on the counter and picks it up. He looks at the pen and puts it down one centimeter away from where it was before and smiles. "What? All that for a pen, it couldn't have been a millimeter that you had to move it."

"Actually, it was a centimeter, Natalie." Adrian says.

"You are impossible." Natalie says to him with a sigh.

_____________________________________

In the room across the hall from Benjy Flemming, a patient has cancer and is being treated by James Wilson. Sharona walks across the hall because this patient asked for her a few minutes ago.

"Hello." She says walking into his room with a smile.

"Hi." He says smiling.

"What's your name?" Sharona asks him.

"I'm Adam… Adam Lork…" Adam replies. Sharona laughs again. "What's so funny?"

"That reminds me of my former boss." Sharona says.

"Who's your boss?" Adam asks.

"Adrian Monk… He's from San Francisco. He's a former homicide detective. Maybe you've heard of him." Sharona says.

"Yeah. He's in the newspapers all the time." Adam says. Just then, a man comes in behind Sharona, but she doesn't see him at first.

"What are you doing?.. No, please don't. Not with her here." Adam says.

"She's not going to be a problem." The man replies. Sharona whirls around, and runs into Benjy's room. She sees that Dr. Wilson, and Dr. Taub are in Benjy's room.

"Dr. Wilson! I just saw a man with a gun in Adam Lork's room." Sharona hollers.

"Mrs. Flemming, I was just in that room. Nobody's in there." Wilson says. Just then, they hear a gunshot. Wilson whirls around. "Maybe I was wrong."

_______________________________

In San Francisco, the phone rings. Natalie answers her cell phone.

"Hello." Natalie says in her nasally voice. She grabs a hold of Monk's arm.

"What! Wipe! Wipe! Wipe!" Monk hollers out to her.

"Mr. Monk! We got a job! There was a murder in a New Jersey hospital, and they want you to go check it out." Natalie says.

"New Jersey?" Monk asks.


	3. Getting to New Jersey

Natalie, Monk, Captain Stottlemeyer, Julie Teeger and Lieutenant Disher get off the plane in New Jersey about 8:30 in the morning. Monk is gasping for air.

"Mr. Monk! I thought you'd been on a plane before." Natalie says to him.

"I have…" Monk says to her. Randy nudges her.

"Last time, he solved a murder." He tells her.

"Oh, now I get it. Would you like a wipe?" Natalie asks Monk.

"No, I think I'll be okay. Where's the hospital?" Monk asks.

"It's about 15 miles from the airport. We are taking a cab over to the hospital." The Captain says. Monk is hesitant.

"I think I'll just walk." Monk says.

"Mr. Monk, you were just on an airplane. Why can't you take a taxi?" Julie asks Monk holding back a chuckle.

"You have no idea how many people were in that cab before us or what they did in the cab before us." Monk says.

"What if I give you a wipe?" Natalie asks Monk.

"Then I'll go." Monk says. Captain catches a cab. They all get in. Natalie hands Monk a wipe so he can clean the door handle and seat before he gets in. After he does this he sits down on the seat. The ride to the hospital is tedious. When they get out, Natalie pays the cab driver. Monk is gasping for air.

"I can finally breathe!" He says weakly.

"We had the window down Monk!" Stottlemeyer yells at him. Just then, Dr. Lisa Cuddy comes out of the hospital.

"Who are you? This is the ER entrance." She says to them.

"Ma'am. I am Captain Leland Stottlemeyer S.F.P.D., this is Lieutenant Disher, our private consultant Adrian Monk, Natalie Teeger, and Julie Teeger. We are here to look at the homicide case of Adam Lark." He says.

"Adam Lark? Are you sure?" Monk asks.

"Yes, we are positive Monk." He states. He closes the manila folder that holds the case information.

"Do you have any witnesses that we could question?" Monk asks her.

"As a matter of fact, there was a woman in the room when it happened." Cuddy says to them.

"Who is it?" Monk asks.

"It's a woman by the name Sharona Fleming. Her son was in the room across the hall." Cuddy replies.

"Benjy." Monk says thinking that something terrible has happened to him.

"What? You know this woman?" Natalie asks Monk.

"Sharona Fleming was Monk's nurse and assistant for 9 years." Disher says to Natalie.

"I can't go in. I can't see her." Monk says walking back to where the cab was standing.


	4. Seeing Sharona

"Come on Monk, she's been gone 5 years. You have got to get over her. She was your nurse, it's not as if Trudy is with another man." Disher says to him. Monk starts breathing heavily. He gets weak. Monk falls to the ground.

"Wipe… Wipe…" Monk says to Natalie. Natalie hands him a wipe.

"Way to go Randy." Natalie says.

"What'd I say?" Disher asks looking at the Captain.

"Is he really a world renown detective?" Cuddy asks watching Monk wipe the grass with the wipe.

"Yes, believe it or not, he is ma'am." Captain says to Cuddy.

"Well let's go in the building. I don't know where Dr. Wilson is." Cuddy says.

"Who is Dr. Wilson?" Julie asks Cuddy. Natalie just glares at Julie.

"Julie! That is very rude." Natalie says to her daughter.

"No it's okay. Dr. Wilson is Adam Lark's doctor. He had a form of cancer, and Dr. Wilson is an oncologist." Cuddy says.

"Okay." Disher says. Monk is a little hesitant to go in.

"Monk, it's a hospital, you should feel right at home." Captain Stottlemeyer says to him.

"But she touched the door handle with her bare hand, and it had some kind of dirt on it." Monk says weakly to the Captain. Stottlemeyer rolls his eyes.

"Come on." The Captain pushes him into the hospital. Monk, Natalie, Randy, Julie, and the Captain follow Cuddy into the hospital. Cuddy finds Dr. Allison Cameron.

"Cameron, where's Wilson?" Cuddy asks.

"He is somewhere with House." Cameron says dressing the wound of a patient. Monk just stares at the bandage she put on his arm. Natalie sees him staring.

"What are you staring at?" Natalie asks. Then she realizes what he's looking at, "no, Mr. Monk you can't. He's hurt."

"It's not even." Monk says just watching the bandage. He walks over to the patient and starts taking it off.

"What the heck are you doing to my patient?" Cameron asks Monk.

"Ma'am, I am Captain Leland Stottlemeyer, this is Randall Disher, lieutenant; Natalie and Julie Teeger; and this is Adrian Monk. We are here from San Francisco. We are here to investigate the murder of Adam Lark."

"Well I am Dr. Allison Chase, and very annoyed that you are messing with my patient." Cameron says.

"I'm sorry. Mr. Monk has obsessive-compulsive disorder. Just show us the way to the room and we'll be out of your hair." Natalie says to them.

"Take that elevator over there, it's the 4th floor." Cuddy says pointing to the elevator.

"Elevator?" Monk asks weakly.

"Come on Mr. Monk. It'll be fun." Julie says hopping into the elevator.

"Be Careful!" Monk hollers at her.

___________________________________________

When they get up to the 4th floor Monk gasps for air.

"How can people do that all the time?" Monk asks.

"The same way they drink milk. Maybe some people do both at the same time." Natalie says smirking.

"There's the room." Disher says pointing at it. Monk sighs and walks toward the room. He stops about 20 feet from the door.

"Go on in. She won't bite Monk." Disher says. Captain, Disher, Julie and Natalie enters the room.

"Hello Sharona… How are ya feeling Benjy?" Captain asks him.

"Captain! Lieutenant… What are you guys doing here in New Jersey?" Sharona asks them.

"We are here working on the Adam Lark case." Captain says.

"Who's this?" Sharona asks pointing to Natalie.

"This is Natalie Teeger, and her daughter Julie." Disher says.

"Where's Adrian?" Sharona asks him.

"He's in the hallway. He has some questions for you." Captain tells her.

"Oh joy… I am your witness aren't I?" Sharona says. Captain looks at his feet.

"Yeah, you're the only person in that room besides the killer, and Adam Lark. He's probably going to come after you before too long. I think you should come back to San Francisco with us." Captain says.

"No, I am not going to be anywhere near Adrian again. It's too much stress. Does he have a new assistant yet?" Sharona asks.

"Natalie has taken that place Sharona." Disher says.

"How long have you been there?" Sharona asks.

"5 years." Natalie replies.

"Good luck." Sharona says. Sharona goes into the hallway where Adrian Monk is standing. "Are you going to stand there all day or were you going to say hi to me and Benjy?"

"Hello Sharona." Monk says to her. Sharona opens her arms to hug him. He hugs her tightly.

"I've missed you." Monk says.

"I've missed you too Adrian. Maybe not as much as you missed me, but… I met Natalie. She seems nice, Adrian." Sharona says.

"She is." Monk says to her.

"Stottlemeyer said you had some questions for me." Sharona says. Monk lets go of her and just stares at her.

"I do have one question… Why did you leave me?" Monk asks her. Sharona just stares at him.


	5. Cat Fights & Surprising Love

Cuddy walks into House's office.

"Look House, you haven't seen a patient or had a patient in a month." She tosses the file at him."Go take a look at this Benjy Fleming kid. It will help you get back in the game."

"I can't see patients, remember. I just got out of rehab." House says sitting at his desk holding his cane out in front of him. Cuddy grabs a hold of it.

"Take the case or I fire you." Cuddy says in her no nonsense voice.

"Fine, I will criticize the patient until they make another doctor take care of him." House says picking up the file and exiting his office.

"That'll never happen." Cuddy says to herself.

"I heard that!" House hollers from down the hall. He gets on the elevator, and goes up to the floor that Benjy's room is on… When he steps off the elevator, his room isn't very far off. He sees a woman and man in a suit talking.

"Great… Parents that I have to convince that their child is dying." House says to himself with a sigh.

__________________________________________

Sharona just stares at Monk.

"What?" She asks him.

"You heard me… Why did you leave me? Why did you just up and come back to New Jersey?" Monk asks.

"Look Adrian, I had to. I was going crazy. I thought that if I stayed with you I would go crazy. I was doing it for Benjy's sake as well as my own." Sharona says. Natalie appears from Benjy's room.

"Mr. Monk, Benjy wants to see you." Natalie says.

"Okay, tell him I'm coming." Monk says. He takes one more look at Sharona and then enters Benjy's room. Natalie steps out to have a talk with Sharona.

"I've heard a lot about you… How could you hurt that poor defenseless man?" Natalie asks him.

"You don't understand. I have a son, and I thought I was going to go crazy working for him." Sharona says.

"Oh, I understand all right, when the going gets tough you can't stick around. I have a daughter myself, Mrs. Fleming; and she helps me with Adrian a lot. I love her, but I wouldn't abandon Mr. Monk just because I thought he was going a little nuts. He's always been this way; we can't fix it if we run away." Natalie says. Sharona notices that during this little spiel a man in a suit with a cane has walked over.

"Who are you?" Sharona says in her sarcastic tone with her arms crossed.

"I'm Dr. House. I will be taking care of the patient. Who are you two? If you have nothing to do with the patient get out." House says.

"I am his mother. I am Sharona Fleming." She says.

"I am Natalie Teeger. I am here with the San Francisco PD finding out what happened with Mr. Adam Lark and his murder." Natalie says.

"Well then scram… We don't need you here. This is for Benjy Fleming." House pushes past Natalie. "You can't possibly be the mother of an 18 year old boy." Sharona blushes.

"Yes, I am. His father and I are separated again." Sharona says.

"Well then, would you like to come back to my place one night?" House asks as they enter Benjy's room.


	6. Living On the Edge

"Sure. I would love to!" Sharona exclaims.

"Sharona! What about me?" Adrian asks her.

"What do you mean Adrian? I am not your assistant anymore." Sharona says.

"Yeah, what's going on Adrian?" Natalie asks.

"I will see you later, Sharona." House says patting Sharona's back. House limps into Benjy's room.

* * *

Sharona walks up to House's apartment. She pulls off her gloves and knocks on the door. House opens the door. He is wearing a soft blue turtleneck, and a pair of jeans. **A/N: Don't tell me that House wouldn't wear something like this! It's my story, live with it please!**

"Hi." Sharona says.

"Hello. Hold this." House replies handing her his cane as he closes the door and locks it.

"Nice place you have here, doctor." Sharona states with a smile.

"I share it with a friend." House responds. Sharona hands him his cane.

"I think I like you better dressed this way, than you do at the hospital. It's just more casual." Sharona states.

"Well I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." House says looking around. "How'd you get here?"

"Oh my former boss dropped me off." Sharona replies.

"That Adrian Monk character?" House asks. Sharona just stares at him.

"Do I look crazy to you? Adrian doesn't even have a valid driver's license. When I took care of him I never let him drive a car. That Natalie is letting him do a lot of crazy things these days… No, Lieutenant Disher dropped me off." Sharona states.

'Oh, well then; we can take my car." House says staring deep into Sharona's eyes.

"Didn't I see you leave the hospital on a motorcycle?" Sharona asks with that mysterious look in her eye.

"Yes, why?" House questions.

"I like living on the edge of life doctor." Sharona exclaims.

"Really? Well then let's take this out." House replies walking over to the motorcycle. He gets his helmet off of the handle bars. "I don't have anything for a second person."

"It's alright. Like I said I like living on the edge." Sharon responds. They get on the motorcycle. House turns it on and they speed off.


	7. The Date

House and Sharona were sitting in the little coffee house across the street from the hospital.

"Well, how is your son?" House asks uncomfortably.

"He's good. He's doing better." Sharona says loudly and quickly, signally that she is also uncomfortable.

"Well, should we order?" House questions looking at his menu rather than at Sharona.

"Sure." Sharona replies. The waitress comes over to the table.

"Can I take your order please? She asks.

"Yeah," Sharona says looking at the menu. "I would like a chicken salad with Italian dressing, with a side of steak and a baked potato."

"Ma'am?" The waitress asks looking at her.

"What? You got a hearin' problem? I told you what I wanted." Sharona responds.

"Yes ma'am. Yes you did." The waitress is practically in tears when she looks at House. "What would you like sir?"

"I'd just like something light. I don't need anything to eat. Just get me a drink." House says, but then thinks about it a minute. "Actually, I will walk to the bar myself. You just bring me the bill for Sharona's dinner here and I will pay for it."

"House, I can pay for my own meal." Sharona protests.

"We came over here for a date, and I will pay for your meal. Whether I eat or not." House replies.

"Okay, I won't fight a free dinner." Sharona states. The waitress walks away shaking her head. Just as House and Sharona stand up to walk into the bar Wilson and Chase rush in.

"What do you two want?" House asks.

"It's the patient." Chase replies.

"I figured that already Chase. I didn't think you just wanted to crash my dinner date. Now what about the patient?" House asks. Chase looks at Wilson. Wilson's eyes meet Chase's and then he looks over at Sharona. His eyes are looking right into hers as he says,

"Your patient is dying House."


	8. Double Puzzle

House walks into his office.

"Okay, differential. What's going on with this kid? What are his symptoms?" House asks.

"Well, he had a seizure and that's why mom brought him here, but I haven't seen much at all since he's been here." Chase replies.

"Maybe he's faking." Foreman says.

"He could be. What if he's not?" House asks.

"He could have just had a seizure." Foreman says.

"People don't just have seizures! There is something wrong with him." Cameron exclaims.

"Ooh, I don't think Cameron agrees with you Foreman." House says. Cameron walks over to House and gets right in front of him and looks into his eyes.

"But out." Cameron says forcefully.

"It's my patient, my differential. If you don't like it leave." House replies. Cameron walks away.

"Wait, I have an idea! He plays sports, what if he is using steroids?" Cameron asks.

"It would have come up when we did the test." Chase states.

"Not if it was long enough before we did the test. I am going to go talk to him." Cameron walks out.

_Benjy's room_

"Benjy, you won't be offended if we go look across the hall at that murder case will you?" Monk asks.

"You go ahead Mr. Monk. I'll be okay." Benjy replies. Monk, Natalie, Disher, and Stottlemeyer walk into the room across the hall from Benjy. Wilson is already in the room when they go in there.

"Hello, who are you?" Wilson asks.

"I am Captain Leland Stottlemeyer, San Francisco PD. This is Lieutenant Randy Disher, former homicide detective Adrian Monk and his assistant Natalie Teeger." Stottlemeyer replies.

"Do we really need you to come all the way from San Francisco? We called the police department from here. Who called you?" Wilson asks. Sharona walks out of the room.

"I did Doctor Wilson. Adrian Monk is the world's best detective. I think that you could really use him in this case." Sharona says.

"As long as he doesn't get in my way I don't care that he's here. My patient is already gone." Wilson states and then walks away.

"Well Monk, should we go take a look around the room?" Stottlemeyer asks. He looks at Monk and they walk into the hospital room. "This must be your kind of case Monk. There's no place in the world cleaner than a hospital."

"I wouldn't say that." Monk replies looking around the room.

"Well, since you live in a place that's cleaner than a clean room." Stottlemeyer says.

"What's a clean room?" Monk questions walking into the room.


End file.
